


All Yours

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [18]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bottom!Harvey, Comment Fic, Fluff and Smut, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have been together for a couple of weeks and this is their first weekend off. After one of their rounds Harvey is asleep and Mike isn't. He looks at Harvey's sleeping body and his oh so perfect ass. Smut ensues.</p><p>(aka "The Second One With The Ass")</p><p>This is the companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5847004">Head First</a>, in which Harvey has his way with Mike's perky ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic to [this amazing pic](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/post/140023856801/livingundersexualthirst-the-mysterious-issue) (NSFW!) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

It’s late in the afternoon, almost evening, and they have spent the whole day in bed and the whole last night as well. It’s their first weekend off since they got together and neither of them has been willing to get up and leave the warmth and closeness they have found in each other. Neither of them wants this to end.

Harvey is asleep, his head resting on his folded arms, his face turned towards the windows, so Mike can’t see it. The door to the deck is open and the curtains are fluttering in the warm summer breeze and Mike’s eyes wander over Harvey’s naked body, reveling in the memories of touches and taste. A faint ache thrums through Mike, residual pleasure and the pulsing need for more. There is a part of him that will never get enough of this, of Harvey, and that part is by far the largest one.

Mike shifts to his side and props himself up on one elbow, his eyes never leaving the sleeping, slack figure lying next to him. A spike of arousal surges through him when Harvey stirs in his sleep and he releases a long, slow breath. The air that’s streaming through his mouth ghosts over Harvey’s skin and raises a hint of gooseflesh on Harvey’s ass. It crawls up the small of Harvey’s back and along his flanks and Harvey stirs again.

“Stop staring,” Harvey murmurs and Mike’s breathing catches in his throat. 

“I can’t,” Mike whispers and sits up, drawing his knees up under his chin. “You’re too perfect.”

“Am I?” 

Mike can hear the grin on Harvey’s face before he can see it. Harvey turns his head around to face Mike, resting it on his folded arms again. “Yeah,” Harvey grins. “I’m pretty awesome.”

“Yeah.” Mike’s echoing reply speaks of his growing arousal, his voice more hoarse than he thought it would be. “You are.”

Harvey raises his eyebrows and his grin fades a little.

Mike can see the glint of want sparkling in Harvey’s eyes and he leans forward and moves his hand along Harvey’s back, hovering an inch over his skin. He follows the valley of the small of Harvey’s back as well as the swell and rise of his cheeks. “Perfect,” he whispers and bites his lips when he hears Harvey’s deep, shuddering exhale.

His cock is fully erect by now, nothing short of a miracle after the exertions of the last day and night, but on the other hand no wonder at all. Harvey is the biggest turn-on Mike has ever experienced and most of his days (and nights) are lived in a nearly constant state of need, want, hunger and longing.

“God,” he whispers, lowering his hand until his palm only barely touches Harvey’s skin. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Harvey’s hips flex and Mike withdraws his hand as if from a hot stove. “Shit,” he murmurs and he can feel how he blushes fiercely. “I mean—“

Harvey is still looking at him, his eyebrows raised, and Mike can’t make out if the look on his face is curiosity or mockery. He certainly looks weirdly amused and Mike blushes even more.

“Sorry, I just w—I mean, I’d like to feel—you, inside, I mean. Sorry. Forget I said anything, I don—“

“Mike,” Harvey interrupts and raises his head a little, catching Mike’s eyes. “It’s okay. You can.”

It takes Mike a few seconds to register what Harvey has just said. He blinks a couple of times, rapidly, and his eyes dart back to Harvey’s ass. 

“What?”

“I said you can. Fuck me, that is. If that’s what you want, you can.”

“I—“ Mike swallows around the sudden dryness in his throat and when he slowly turns to look at Harvey’s face again, his surroundings seem to be slightly out of focus. “You mean—You’d let me—” He falls silent and bites his lips.

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and his eyes follow Mike’s as they travel down the length of his body. “Of course.”

“Seriously?”

Mike’s voice hitches at the end of the word and Harvey chuckles. 

“I mean—Really?”

“Mike,” Harvey says and his voice is firm and gentle and it carries that timbre that makes Mike want to drop to his knees in the middle of the street, in the office or even in the court room and give Harvey the blowjob of his life. “Of course.”

“Oh god,” Mike murmurs and his cock hardens even further, throbbing between his legs. “I—Oh wow…” He blinks again and then he closes his eyes for a moment and when he opens them, Harvey is still there, lying right next to him with that goddamn smile on his face that makes Mike want to throw himself to the floor and beg Harvey to take him no matter where they are. “Can—Can I touch you a little bit before—before that?”

“You can do whatever you want to me,” Harvey smiles and Mike actually believes him. He must be going insane. “I’m all yours.”

At first Mike doesn’t know where to start. Harvey is sheer perfection and his hands are dying for contact. He spreads his fingers and lets his hand wander over Harvey’s body again, like before, hovering just an inch above the skin. He can feel the warmth, though, and the pulsing arousal Harvey emanates. When he finally allows himself to touch, Harvey bites his lips to stifle a moan.

“Mike,” he whispers and Mike can’t keep from staring at his hands roaming Harvey’s smooth, incredible skin. 

“Shhhh…” Mike scrambles to his knees and runs his hands down Harvey’s side to his ass. He cups Harvey’s cheeks and pushes them apart a bit with the gentle pressure of his thumbs. Harvey’s entrance is dark and tight and Mike bites his lips and squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, his eyes still closed. “You’re so fucking perfect.”

He can feel how Harvey shifts a little underneath his hands and he opens his eyes again, blinking against the light.

“Get me ready,” Harvey coaxes and spreads his legs a little. “Come on.”

Mike doesn’t know where Harvey got the tube of lubricant that he’s holding out for him, but he doesn’t really care. He takes it and the condom, climbs over Harvey’s leg and settles between his thighs. Sitting back on his heels, he nods.

“I’m going to go slow.”

“You can do whatever you want, Mike,” Harvey murmurs and rests his head on his arms again. “What _ever_ you—“

“I want to do this properly,” Mike interrupts. “I really want to do this properly.”

“Okay.” Harvey nods and playfully flexes the muscles in his back. “Then do that.”

“Hmmm,” Mike hums as he lets his hands roam over Harvey’s cheeks, making sure to tease his crack with the tips of his fingers as often as possible. Not really spreading it open but just dipping in a little, savoring the warmth of Harvey’s skin. “You have such a great ass.”

“You think so?” Harvey chuckles, clearly amused. “Hmm?”

“Yeah,” Mike grins but his grin only lasts a moment before it slowly fades and the look of utter amazement returns to his face. “So fine. And perky. And perfectly shaped. And—“

Mike takes a deep breath before he continues. “And it looks good enough to eat.” He spreads Harvey’s cheeks a little further now and runs his thumb over his entrance. Worrying his lower lip between his teeth, he does it again.

“You can, you know.” Harvey’s voice is soft and seductive and there is a playfulness in it that makes Mike’s heart soar. 

“Ah, nawww,” Mike shakes his head, looking down at his straining cock. “I’d probably come before I really got started. And I want—“

He pauses and lets his eyes wander from his groin to Harvey’s ass. “Hmm,” he muses, brushing over Harvey’s hole again. “Maybe just a little bite…”

Scooting backwards and lying down on his stomach, Mike hisses as his cock rubs against the sheets. He hasn’t been lying – he’s achingly hard and he can feel how a trail of pre-come seeps from his slit as he slides down. He props himself up on his elbows and cups Harvey’s ass again. “Hmmmm…” he hums before he bows his head and bites down on Harvey’s right cheek lightly, his mouth open wide and his teeth bare. 

Harvey flinches and another shower of goosebumps runs up his spine. When Mike does it again, a short huff of a breath escapes his lips and the third bite elicits a moan. 

“Yeah,” Mike mouths against Harvey’s skin, tracing his lips downwards to where Harvey’s ass and leg meet. “Good enough to eat.” His tongue trails along the line between cheek and thigh and when it reaches Harvey’s crack, Harvey moans again and wiggles his hips a little. “Like this,” Mike murmurs and runs the tip of his tongue up Harvey’s crack until it touches Harvey’s tail bone. “Like this…”

“Yeah…” Harvey’s voice is nothing but a husky whisper and a shiver runs through his whole body when Mike pushes his tongue harder against his skin. 

Slowly, very slowly, Mike’s tongue runs down Harvey’s crack now, parting his cheeks just the tiniest bit. On its next way up, Mike uses a little more spit and he blows a light stream of air against Harvey’s moist skin when he has reached Harvey’s tail bone again.

“Mike—“ Harvey moans and Mike grins, raising his head for a moment. 

“Like this?”

He parts Harvey’s cheeks with his thumbs and touches the tip of his tongue to Harvey’s entrance for just the briefest of moments.

“Hmmm?”

“Yeah,” Harvey breathes and flexes his hips a bit. “Like that—“

Mike swallows and wets his lips before he bows down again and swirls the tip of his tongue Harvey’s hole slowly. He does it a second and a third time, narrowing the circle until he’s _right there_. He waits. He waits for several seconds, the tip of his tongue just resting there, before he adjusts his position and pushes it in. The sound Harvey makes sends a wave of arousal through Mike and for a moment he’s afraid that what he’s said earlier might actually happen. The mere _idea_ of Harvey being so open for him is mind-blowing and the warmth and the tightness of his body take Mike’s breath away.

He withdraws his tongue and licks over Harvey’s entrance again when Harvey’s muscles tense for a short moment and his hole tightens. Mike sucks in a sharp breath and pushes his tongue into Harvey’s body again, a little more forceful this time and everything in him longs to make Harvey come like this. Almost everything. He wants to be inside that tight heat, with his tongue, with his fingers, with his cock. With everything he is, really, but for the moment he fucks Harvey with his tongue, pushing it in as far as he can, withdrawing and pushing in again.

Harvey hisses and moans and curses under his breath as Mike tongue-fucks him and Mike can feel how Harvey’s body begins to move, to fuck back and to strain for something Mike so desperately wants to give. 

As if in a flash, Mike lets go of Harvey’s ass and then he is back on his knees, sitting back on his heels. His fingers are curled around his dick and he presses down on its base hard, biting his lips. 

A shuddering breath streams from both his and Harvey’s lungs a moment later. Crisis averted.

Mike takes a couple of more breaths, reaching for the tube of lube lying somewhere next to him on the mattress. He slicks up his fingers and brings them back between Harvey’s cheeks, running them over his still wet hole, spreading the clear gel up and down Harvey’s crack.

He opens Harvey up slowly, thoroughly, coating his fingers with lube again and again. And when Harvey is ready, when he’s finally ready and loose enough for Mike’s taste, Mike’s fingers tremble as he rolls the condom over his cock.

“Harvey,” Mike murmurs, placing his hands on Harvey’s hips. “Up, please. Get—get on your knees.”

Harvey complies and now Mike can see how hard Harvey is and he notices the thin layer of sweat covering Harvey’s body for the first time. 

Mike kneels behind Harvey, kneels between his spread legs, and positions himself. The tip of his dick nudges against Harvey’s entrance and Mike stills. He shivers and he’s too slow to bite back that low moan that spills from his lips. 

Harvey is taking slow, measured breaths and keeps completely still, letting Mike set the pace, and Mike doesn’t know if it’s that or the sight of the tip of his cock breaching Harvey’s body that makes his mind swim and his eyes prickle. 

He pushes inside, slowly and gradually, burying himself in Harvey’s channel bit by bit. When he is fully inside, he stills, his hands holding on to Harvey’s hips, steadying him.

Harvey throbs around him or his dick is pulsing inside of Harvey’s body, Mike doesn’t know. Harvey is hot and tight and solid and Mike’s world narrows down to that, to the sensation of them being one. His hands adjust their hold and his hips give a shallow thrust before they still again, Harvey tightening around him.

“Mike,” Harvey moans, pushing back against him and his muscles clenching again. “God, Mike—“

Mike’s first few thrusts are almost as shallow as that first one but they grow longer and more languid with each one until he’s almost entirely pulling out every time he withdraws. He keeps his movements slow and steady, though, a tantalizing, languid rhythm that drives both Harvey and him insane after a while. Insane with need and building arousal and a longing that tears Mike’s heart apart at the seams. His fingers dig into Harvey’s hips and when Harvey’s hand closes around his dick and starts to fist it in a rhythm quite different to the one of their thrusts, Mike knows that he is not going to last much longer. He knows that he’s going to come.

The realization hasn’t even fully settled when his climax builds and crests and he is spilling himself deep inside of Harvey’s body. 

“Harvey—“ he pants and almost topples over, almost collapses onto Harvey’s back, but he manages to hold himself upright somehow, flexing his hips one last time and driving himself as deep into Harvey as he possibly can. “Harvey—“

Harvey’s hips jerk backwards, pulling Mike inside even further, and his hand stills on his dick for a second, for two, three – and then he comes, too, joining Mike in his blinding climax, shooting his come all over the two thousand count Egyptian cotton sheets and, judging by the sounds he makes as he spills himself, loving every moment of it.

When the waves of Mike’s climax have ebbed he does fall down, lets himself collapse onto Harvey’s back and Harvey holds them up for some panting, breathless moments before he collapses, too, and falls onto the sheets, Mike landing on top of him.

Mike’s hands reach up and find Harvey’s and when their fingers entwine and Mike’s nose nuzzles at the nape of Harvey’s neck, Harvey hums low in his throat. His body clenches around Mike once more and Mike’s utterly spent and only half hard dick gives a last, lazy twitch.

“Wow,” Mike mouths against Harvey’s hairline and begins to shower Harvey’s shoulders with soft kisses as he softens inside of Harvey until he has to pull out. “Oh wow—“

“Harvey,” he says when Harvey is lying on his back a couple of moments later and he is lying in Harvey’s arms. “That was wonderful. Thank you.”

“It was,” Harvey replies calmly and pulls Mike in for a slow, lazy kiss. “And now go to sleep, rookie. I want to take you out for dinner later.”

“Dinner,” Mike mumbles and yawns. “Hmmm…”

“Chinese,” Harvey kisses the hum from Mike’s lips and smiles. “And afterwards maybe dessert at home.”

“I like that,” Mike whispers and Harvey kisses him again. “Dessert.”

“Yeah,” Harvey smiles and Mike closes his eyes.

_Oh yeah._

 

~fin~


End file.
